


You’re still here.

by dragonism



Series: Kurlish/Brotzly Mirrors [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Because Mirrors!, But Dirk and Todd, It’s that one hotel scene with Bart and Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: The first in a series of Bart and Ken (Kurlish) scene rewrites/mirror scenes, with Dirk and Todd (Brotzly)





	You’re still here.

Dirk had been excited to shower. A strange proposition; but after the case was finally over and both of them were covered in dust, blood and tattered clothes; after Dirk had finally returned from hospital. He was more than eager to shower.

This lead to them heading back to Dirk’s apartment before they went to meet Farah, the detective also complaining about how, “Sweatpants just really aren’t meeting material now are they, Todd?”

Todd shook his head at the statement and tried to keep up with his friends long strides as they made their way back to the Ridgely building.

And that’s how they got here.

Dirk humming to himself as water pattered over his shoulders; Todd sat outside the door, lost in thought. It was a quiet moment of introspection for the both of them, though Todd was broken from his thoughts as he heard Dirk hiss in pain.

“Dirk? Everything okay in there.”

“Yes. No? Possibly.”

Todd shook his head, “Did something happen?”

“Just slipped is all.” Dirk confirmed what the Brotzman had suspected may be the case, before quickly moving on to another point, “Did you know that most shampoo is almost entirely edible, you know, besides the toxic parts?”

“That’s not-“ His eyes widened and he waved his hand rather frantically, despite knowing Dirk couldn’t see him, “Don’t drink the shampoo!”

“Well of course not! I did mention the toxic parts. Goodness Todd, you’d ought to pay more attention.”

Todd couldn’t help himself, letting out a small chuckle as he shook his head, leaning it back against the wall and sighing.

A few seconds passed, a comfortable silence for just a short moment in time, and then Todd could hear Dirk again.

“Hey, Todd?”

“Yeah, Dirk?”

“You’re still here.”

Todd’s eyes flickered around the room, a thoughtful expression furrowing his brows. He hummed to himself, shoulders relaxing, and spoke. Though not at all loud enough that Dirk could hear, “Yeah. Yeah I am.”


End file.
